Is it over?
by HeroLove123
Summary: Dean is cured of the Mark. Yay, a happy ending.


**Is it over?**

**Hello All. This is my first long Fan-Fiction. It is not Beta´ed and English is my second language, so all mistakes are my own. If you find any, please let me know, and I will do my best to correct them. **

**Spoilers; a bit of spoilers for season 9 and 10, but not a lot. **

**Warning; a few bad words, but did you honestly expect there to be none?**

"Dean?"

Sam´s quiet voice floated through the fog in Dean´s head and cleared his mind. He knew that voice, the barely concealed, desperate plea in that one word. He had to wake up and find out what was causing his brother such distress, because he knew that it couldn´t be anything good. The pain in his entire body coupled with Sam´s worried voice woke Dean up quite fast. He groaned and opened his eyes, the bright light that assaulted his vision and sendt lightning bolts of pain through his skull, caused another groan to escape his lips.

Dean opened his eyes again, squinted against the light and let his eyes roam around the room only to recognise it as his own room in the Bunker. He was on his bed with his awesome memory foam mattress beneath him and Sam´s worried face hovering over him.

"What the Hell happened?" Dean thought. He had no clue as to why he felt as if he had just gone 12 rounds with a brick wall, and no idea why Sam was sporting a black eye and looked like he hadn´t slept for a few days. And he didn´t like not knowing. Sam smiled a relived smile when Dean's eyes focused on him and silently helped him sit up against the wall. Dean could feel the pain lessening and after a few long minutes of doing nothing but breathing deeply and evenly, the pain was barely registering.

"What happened?" Dean asked, this time out loud. Sam´s smile fell and he looked away. Definitely not good. "What do you remember?" Sam asked, not answering Dean´s question. Screw not good, this was one step away from disaster. Dean´s eyes narrowed, what was Sam not telling him? What didn´t he want him to know? "Sam" Dean growled, "What happened? And don´t even think about trying to lie to me, we both know that you suck at it." Sam looked Dean straight in the face, and the guilty look in Sam´s eyes did nothing to relive the growing anxiety in Deans chest.

Sam closed his eyes looking like he was trying to gather his courage, before looking at Dean again. "You had a fight with Cas" Sam finally said. "Well it wasn´t really you, it was the Mark, and really it wasn´t your fault. And Cas won´t blame you, you know that. Anyway you went a bit, well really a lot, crazy and he kinda had to knock you out, and that was something you certainly tried your best to avoid. So yeah, you got a little banged up." The words were coming out of Sam´s mouth with increasing speed, so fast that Dean was surprised that he could understand him at all. But then again, growing up with Sam he was used to his fast talking nerdy speech. Sam had looked away again, and Dean took a moment to collect his thoughts. This was bad. He could vaguely remember Sam being excited about finally having found a way to remove the Mark of Cain and talking to him and Cas about it. Then nothing. Apparently he had attacked Cas and gotten the crap beaten out of him by his angel friend, and somewhere between blacking out and Cas knocking him out, Sam had acquired a black eye. Had he done that? Had he hurt his brother? It seemed the most logical thing to have happened for he knew that Cas would not have hit Sam.

Dean signed "Sam, I´m sorry I hurt you." Sam turned his head to look at him and a look of surprise flittered across his face, only to be replaced by a genuine, full dimple smile, and happiness lighting up his eyes. "It´s fine Dean," Sam assured "I knew it wasn't you. And on the bright side, now that the Mark is gone things will be a lot better around here." Dean´s heart swelled gratefully at his brother´s easy forgiveness, and then the full force of Sam´s words hit him. The Mark! Dean quickly pulled up his sleeve, and true enough, where there earlier had been an ugly mark, a permanent reminder that you should always think things through before you do something, there was now a bare patch of unmarked skin. He was free, they really did it. And by they, he meant Sam and Cas. Well, mostly Sam, Cas had been busy with Heaven and such, and it wasn´t like it was a secret that he himself had given up on ever finding a way to remove the mark. He hadn´t believed that such a thing could exist, but man was he happy to have been proven wrong.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled, and was then engulfed in a great bear hug from his big little brother. And really, wasn´t there some universal law about little brothers not being allowed to grow bigger than their big brother? Dean hugged Sam back, and then released each others just a second before the door opened and Castiel walked in.

"Hello" Cas´ voice was as calm as always and his face just as easy to read as always. Which means that it was impossible to read. Dean got up from his bed, gave Sam a pat on the shoulder and stood face to face with his friend.

"Cas" Dean said looking at the Angel, "Thank you." Dean´s voice was thick with gratitude, and Castiel nodded in response. "You are welcome, Dean. But it is Sam you should thank, he found the cure. I only helped in the end." Dean acknowledged his words with a single nod, and then grabbed Sam´s arm and smilingly hauled him up from the bed where he was still seated. Sam smiled and stood, letting Dean usher both him and Castiel out the door towards the kitchen. "So," Dean said" you two can tell me all about this cure while we eat, right? Who´s up for pie?" Sam laughed and followed Dean, and while Castiel followed his two friends down the hall, he allowed himself to be grateful that he had his friend back, and for a time at least, the brothers would be safe. Or, Castiel thought to himself, as safe as a Winchester could ever be.

The End.


End file.
